


As it is Written

by Zeiyuu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fate, Protection, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeiyuu/pseuds/Zeiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As it is Written

In life doth thou protect.

In death doth thou mark time.

For this, has been written in the stars.

Never forget your duty.

For you were born solely to protect the Awakened.

Each lifetime she rises.

Each lifetime you follow.

No two souls are as interconnected as yours.

Yours is a bond that many envy.

A bond that countless will try and destroy.

You cannot let them.

As delicate as a rose… and desired by many.

Always remember your role in this world.

Her health.

Her happiness.

She is entirely your responsibility, never let her fall into the wrong hands.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a bit of a test run I suppose, plus... I wanted to try out a 100 word drabble!  
> Sorry if it wasn't that good~


End file.
